World Is Mine
by Artificial Sanctuary
Summary: Not exactly fairytale like. Len/Neru


**World Is Mine**

She wanted to be treated like a princess, was it that hard?

Every day she would try something new, wearing a different hair style was first and yet nothing. After flipping her hair for a bit in his direction, it was as if she was invisible. "Do you like my hair today, Len-kun?" Her sweet tone would come out, battering her eyes to butter him up but she only got his friendly smile and tilt of his head. "You changed it?" He asked questionably and a fire lit in her eyes as she hit him roughly in the shoulder and huffed as she walked off. "Baka!" Neru exclaimed as she walked off with closed fists, not even a compliment from the boy she was trying so hard to impress. Second time she tried, it was her shoes and after he still didn't notice, he ended up with another bruise caused by her hands. "How was I suppose to know you changed your shoes?" Len defended himself in a weak tone as he rubbed his arm, deeply confused by the blonde's actions toward him. "Ugh, Just forget it." Neru told him and rolled her eyes, such an annoyance it was to impress such a person. "Len-kun, I wanna go to the park." She muttered and the vocaloid male blinked and then jumped as the gold eyes turned to a glare upon him. "Alright, uh, I can join you if you want me to-" In an instant his hand was grabbed and he was pulled out the door of the vocaloid home. Their pace slowed and soon walking next to each other, Neru felt her hand slip from the blond and quickly her fingers scattered to be between his, blushing a bit.

She wanted him to hold her hand and it wouldn't hurt if he said something sweet like,"Yes, my princess." Just a three word reply. Len just looked to Neru, confused deeply as to why she wanted his attention so badly but none the less he held her hand tightly with his. Seeing the lovely color of red at her cheeks, he grinned. "Do you like me, Len-kun?" The girl stuttered a bit and squeezed the boy's hand as the words nearly choked as she spoke them. Blinking a bit, the vocaloid looked to her, not really paying attention, he hesitated. "Uh..." That triggered a twitch to her eye, it was a simple yes or no question and to keep such an answer waiting was ridiculous. Sighing, she calmed herself, maybe he just didn't have an answer, the girl sadly assumed and noted an ice cream stand within the park. "I want something sweet." She then simply said and Len tilted his head, rather demanding she was. "Sure, we can share some ice cream." He purred and watched her face heat up with a smirk, parting from her to get the frozen treat. Neru hugged herself as she felt the heat in her cheeks, he did that on purpose. Hopefully her flaws of being so demanding weren't getting in the way, if anything he should find them attractive. A feisty woman should be something to lust for after all. If he did complain, she wouldn't have it. A cone was in his hand, double scooped, vanilla and a dazzle of rainbow sprinkles.

The blond boy's grin included.

Finding his other hand to take her's, he pulled her closer. "Here ya go, my princess." He teased, finding it fun to watch her face change from shades of red. That was more like it, Neru thought as she bowed her head a bit, blushing a deep red as she moved forward to lick at the vanilla ice cream, surprised to see Len doing the same. All rushing thoughts faltered in her mind, this certainly beat a walk through the park. What more could she demand from her crush? If he were to scold her for all her wanting then she couldn't blame him, all she really wanted was him. Playfully Len moved his mouth closer until he crunched at the cone, bearing a smile, making the female vocaloid smile right back at him. After the cone was gone, it was strange having both hands empty; quickly she touched his and held them lovingly. Len quizzically gazed upon her. "What's the matter?" Was he really that dense? Such a prince he would make! With a sigh, she dropped his hands and began walking off, he really didn't understand at all. It wasn't even an act of selfishness, she had acted proper and he would regret his words of questioning her. What it really that hard to see? Was it so wrong to want to be treated like a princess? Curiously looking over her shoulder, she wondered if he even followed her, surely he knew she could wander off too much if he didn't keep up. Turning her sights forward, she found herself crossing the street back to the home.

With wide yellow eyes, she felt a grip at her wrist and her entire body shifted to meet the frame of another, being held closely in strong arms. What was this all of a sudden? "Careful, you almost got run over." He told her, the sight of a large red car passing fast of the street before them. "It's dangerous to just walk off on your own." That was enough to satisfy her, the lips of the girl curling to a smile, blushing once again as she looked upon her prince and hero. "You're more dangerous." Neru whispered to him and lifted her lips to touch at his, her hands lifting to grip at his shirt to pull him closer to her, wanting to feel his body against her's, moaning warmly against his lips. If this storybook outlook was easy enough for her then what could stop her to make him lust and want her more? It wasn't so wrong to want to be waited on and saved just like a damsel, was it? It didn't matter; Neru got what she wanted and think of all the other possibilities.

The World was Her's.

* * *

Review? :3


End file.
